The Sequel To The Wrong Gameshark Code!
by Eikichi
Summary: It's a genu-wine freaky story, das all I gotta say, 'specially a story where boys are having kids and not girls. READ AND REVIEW!!! That's a direct order!!!


The Sequel To The Wrong Gameshark Code!  
By: Raichu  
Rated: Ugh....what was the original TWGC rated? PG-13? Ya, O.K. So that's what this is rated. Notes: I don't own Snowboard Kids, as you all know. Anyway, this is the sequel to the story about   
what happens when Slash gives Jam a Gameshark Code for a Pokemon Egg instead of Infinite Money, and Jam gets....(cough).....pregnant with a Pichu, which so happens to be the baby form of Pikachu. If you haven't read the original, I suggest you do that because it's really funny and you won't know what's going on in this one if you don't. You might, but you might not. Idaknow. ^^;  
P.S. I'm nicknamed after the Pokemon #26, Raichu. No relation to the Raichu named Lightning in this story, o-tay? Alrighty then. ^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Not again! I just fed you!" Jam said to little Pichu, who was crying for the 3rd time  
in the past hour. "There's no way you can be hungry again!" He picked her up under her little yellow  
-furred paws and lifted her up out of her little crib that was on the opposite wall of his bed.  
He gave her a hug and as soon as he did this, he got a whiff of something really nasty.  
"Pichu....did you step in kitty poop?" Jam asked. Pichu just kept on crying. He sighed and   
took her into the bathroom to get her changed. When he came out he was pinching his nose shut and  
holding the baby electric Pokemon over his shoulder. Linda came around the corner of the hallway   
and saw him. She laughed at the scene before her.  
"It's hard to be a parent, isn't it?" She snickered.  
"You're not helping." Jam sneered and walked downstairs. He sat on the couch, wrapped   
Pichu in a little electric blanket to keep her warm (which was equally effective since Pichu was full   
of electricity herself) and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. Nancy came downstairs   
and saw the two there, and smiled.  
"Should I whisper so I don't wake her up?" Nancy said softly.  
"Sure." Jam replied.  
Nancy walked over and sat down next to Jam. She leaned over so she could see Pichu.  
"She's so cute and little!" Nancy squeaked. "And I love her little eyelashes."  
"I think that's the reason why everyone who's seen her could tell that she was a girl right   
away." He replied. "Nobody ever asked which one she was."  
At this time, Nancy's pet bunny Marshmallow (who had escaped from her cage for the   
millionth time that month) was attempting to climb up on the couch. Nancy picked her up and set her  
down in her lap.   
"You're a cute widdle bunny....a cutie widdle bunny....yes you are!" Nancy cooed to   
Marshmallow. Marshmallow just sat there and absorbed all the praise, but when she got sick of it   
she took a few steps off of Nancy's lap and started to sniff Pichu's cheek. This tickled Pichu and she giggled a little, setting a short shower of sparks out of her cheeks. Marshmallow made a startled bunny noise and hopped upstairs. Nancy began laughing.  
"Marshy, it's okay! You come back here! Marshmallow!" Nancy ran upstairs after the   
chubby white bunny. Jam shook his head and laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Over time, and with lots of care, Pichu grew and grew. Soon she was strong enough to help   
the Kids do chores around the house, and by this time, Jam's little daughter Pokemon had a name -   
Lightning. Lightning was an energetic little thing, always eager to help out anyone who needed help   
with anything, and willing to do anything she was asked. Except silly things, of course, like anything   
Slash would ask as a joke. But she was smart enough to know when someone was asking her a   
favor or if someone was joking. And in almost no time at all, Lightning turned into the strongest little  
pocket monster in the whole house - and perhaps the whole town. And her experience levels grew   
so fast that by the time that all the Kids had gone from 10 years old to 11, Lightning had grown from a little baby Pichu to a big, strong, dark-furred and long-tailed Raichu. It was funny to see Jam come home from school or back from the slopes one day and ask, "where's my little Lightning bug?"  
And you'd hear this thump-thump-thump noise, and the next thing you see is a big Raichu running   
through the house on her hind feet towards her 'dad', and she holds out her chocolate-furred paws   
and grabs Jam in a big hug, which looked even funnier because at her age now, Lighning was one foot taller than Jam. He came home from Silver Mountain one evening with the rest of the kids,   
and asked, "where's my Lightning bug?" and sure enough, the whole house shook with the thumping   
of Lightning's paws on the floor, and with a loud happy "Raaaaaaiiiiiii!!!" She scooped her dad up in  
another one of her trademark hugs.   
"Good to see ya! How was my big girl today?" Jam said to Lightning.  
"Rai-rai-chu. Rai-rachu, CHU. Rai-chu-rai-rai-chuchu." Lightning said enthusiastically.  
"What's she sayin'?" Slash asked.  
"She says she had a lot of fun today." Jam replied.  
"How can you tell what she's saying? All her language is composed of 'rai' and 'chu'." Linda   
mused.  
"First of all, I knew I would have a problem with it, so I got a translator hooked up to this   
Pokedex thingy I got shortly after Lightning was born." He said, holding up the device. "See this?   
This little speaker with the wire attached goes into one of my ears, and the plug on the other end   
hooks up to the translator, which has a sound-hearing device that translates Lightning's 'rai's and   
'chu's to the direct English words she's meaning to speak."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...." Everyone said.  
"Can I try that doohickey one of these days? I wanna see what my cat's trying to tell me   
sometime." Slash asked.  
"It doesn't work with pets. Just Pokemon." Jam explained.  
"Darn." Slash said, snapping his fingers.  
Everybody was all doing something else a little while later, except Slash and Jam. Slash was   
about to ask Jam a question that had been bugging him all day. They were both in the living room.  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Slash told Jam.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Uh, you know how you....um....had Lightning?"  
"Whaddya mean? I still have her."  
"No, I mean like....uh.....delivered Lightning."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Yeah, but thankfully, it's one of those pains that's the easiest to forget about."  
"Oh. Well, uh, how long did it take you?"  
"About 6 hours."  
"Hm. Well, I was wondering...do you still have that Gameshark Code for the Pokemon Egg?"  
"No. I got rid of it soon after I had Lightning."  
"Okay, well, do you remember what it was?"  
"I think it was 2-8-2-5-0-9-D-8-C-F. Somethin' like that."  
"Can you write it down for me?"  
"Sure." Jam took out a pen and scribbled the code on a post-it-note. He handed it to Slash.  
"Thanks." Slash said.  
"Why do you need that anyway?" Jam asked.  
Slash looked up with glassy eyes. "Well....I've seen the way you love Lightning so much and   
it seems like such a wonderful gift to have a kid of your own, even if it isn't human. So...um....I   
wanted to use this and I wanted to ask you first..."  
"Yeah?" Jam asked.  
Slash looked Jam square in the eyes. "Promise you won't be shocked."  
"Uh, well, all right." Jam agreed.  
Slash was silent for a moment.  
"Well..." Jam added.  
"I was wondering if I could have a baby Pokemon too." Slash said slowly.  
Jam's eyes shot open in surprise. "Are you serious?"  
Slash nodded.  
"It's a big responsibility, you know. You've got to feed it and take care of it and raise it's   
experience levels and all that, and most of all, you've got to deliver the egg, which is an ordeal in   
itself. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jam told Slash.  
"I'm sure. I'm pretty sure that I can handle it." Slash said.  
Jam smiled. "All right. We'll keep this a secret from the other guys until your stomach gets   
big enough so it isn't a suprise anymore."  
Slash nodded.  
Jam held out his hand. The code on the note was in his palm.  
"Put out your hand."  
Slash reached out and grasped Jam's hand. Like a shock from Lightning herself, a big   
painless whack of something hit Slash like a sledgehammer. His eyes shot open in shock and   
surprise and his mouth gaped open, like he'd been whacked upside the head. Even after it was over   
he remained in that same position. All he could do was sit there, letting listless noises escape his   
open mouth.  
"Slash? You okay, dude?" Jam asked.  
Slash shook his head and held it in his hands. "Aaahhhh, what happened? What WAS that, anyway?"  
"That was just one of the effects that happens when the code is activated inside you. See,   
look" - Jam held out his hand and the note with the number was gone - "your body absorbed the   
code so now it's digitally inside you. See, when the code for Lightning got inside me after I took it   
from your hand, I got the side effect that gives you a bad case of morning sickness. You got the one   
that sort of just hits you." He explained.  
"Wow.......so now I'm..." Slash said.  
Jam nodded in response.  
Slash didn't even reply - he just gave his buddy a hug, thanking him nonverbally.  
  
* * *  
  
A few months passed. A few trips to the same doctor that helped Jam deliver Lightning   
helped Slash in several categories. First of all, through screenings of the DNA found inside the   
temporary place in which the Pokemon was growing, they were able to determine two things about   
Slash's baby Pokemon: One, it was a girl, like Jam's, and Two, the structure of the Pokemon's  
skeleton taken in an X-Ray determined the fact that Slash's little one was a feline Pokemon,   
meaning that it could be a Meowth, a small Persian, or maybe even a Sneasel, the rare ice/dark type   
cat Pokemon. Hearing all this made Slash all the more eager to meet his little surprise.  
It wasn't even 4 months before Slash started to look a little round in front. Every morning   
he'd wake up, and as he was getting dressed he'd examine his new look from all angles. Just seeing   
his stomach growing in front of his very eyes never ceased to amaze him. However, just like it had   
affected Jam, when 4 months became 6 months, his snowboarding abilities were beginning to take a   
bit of damage. His turning was reduced. His trick abilites were cut down, and his speed was   
increased. He felt like his skills had been tampered with somehow, but did that stop him? Nope.   
He just kept on racing, determined to still be able to stay on the slopes.  
And ironically, he was on the slopes when the time finally came.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a very tough race at Night Highway. Unlike the regular 4 people in a race, the race   
officials decided to include all 5 kids in it on this occasion. This made it a bit harder to get a good   
rank in such a race, one more participant meant one more worry on your mind. Namely, one more   
person to beat. And to make matters worse, it was a freezing cold March night, with a clear sky but   
that meant a cold front had moved in.   
Every one of the Kids - from Slash thru Tommy - was lined up at the start line. None of   
them looked particularly ready for this race. First of all, it was a required race, which meant that   
there was no backing down once you were enlisted for the finals, and since the kids prefered racing   
at their own will to being forced to race, this was no welcome surprise. Infact, there was something   
wrong with each one of them - Nancy wished she had brought her overcoat to cover her sleeveless   
shirt, Jam was mad at the officials for making him enlist in the race, Linda was whining about the   
5-person race idea and was having the same problem as Nancy, and Tommy kept complaining that   
he was too hungry to race. Slash's problem was perhaps (and most likely) the most serious one of   
them all - as he stood there waiting for some signal for the race to start, he could feel his stomach cramping up, as if the kitten Pokemon inside him was pinching the walls of his insides, saying "Hey! I'd like some fresh air sometime today!" Which definitely wasn't a good sign, since it meant that whatever it was in there was ready to meet the world very soon. He couldn't help but worry about it, but he knew that in order for him to get a good place in the race he had to focus on his performance and not his Pokemon. He shook his head and stared straight ahead as Mr. Dog floated down in his hot air balloon. He looked around, then grabbed the pop gun, waited for the signal and -BANG!- They were off.  
Sadly, the race was bad news from the word go. Slash was all the way in 5th out of 5 and  
he could hear Tommy's stomach rumbling - and Tommy was all the way up in 1st. Linda couldn't   
hold her shots and items because she was rubbing her bare arms to keep them warm, and Nancy   
was doing the same. It seemed like a well enough race so far, but for Slash things were getting a bit   
more complicated. His stomach muscles were tying up in knots (or so it felt) and he wasn't in a   
winning position. He tried to concentrate as a huge jump loomed ahead of him. He crouched down,  
getting ready to do a trick, but as soon as he pulled it off a gigantic single contraction ripped through  
his inside.   
"OUCH!!!" He clutched his stomach as he fell down, down, down to the landing of the slope  
below. His board hit the snow with a loud slamming sound and only then did he realize that if he   
couldn't even pull off a trick he wouldn't get a high bonus score to add to his winnings at the end of   
the race. As he was thinking this, a drumroll of kicks barraged the inside of him followed by a   
muffled catlike growl, like the ones his cat Oreo made when she got mad. He could feel clawing   
pains too, as if the feline pocket monster was lashing out it's talons and scraping the wall of his   
innards. Slash realized that whatever it was inside of him wanted out.......immediately.   
He didn't have much time left. Keeping balance with one hand and holding his inflated belly   
with the other, they were already on the third lap a while later, but he was just barely hanging on.   
A few times, one of the Kids nearest him would look back and ask, "are you all right?" but he was in   
too much pain to speak. And if that was the case, that did it. He had to be heard.  
He let himself fall into the snow, the snowboard unlatching from his boots and skittering   
across the icy route down the hill. Jam saw this and turned his board sideways to serve as a brake.  
He unhooked his board and headed over to Slash.  
"Dude! Are you okay?" He asked.  
Slash looked up and shot him a painful expression, with a wistful smile that lightened it up.  
"It's finally time, buddy."  
"Huh?"   
Jam froze, and rather absent-mindedly, panicked. He looked for the helicopter above that   
was watching the race in case any injuries occured and he began wildly waving his arms and shouting "Heeeeeeey! Down here! We need heeeeeeeeeelp!"  
The helicopter pilot looked out of his side window and sent a signal to the airport tower   
reporting that there had been an accident and that he was landing on the last straightway of the   
snowboarding track where Slash and Jam were. The pilot landed the copter, got the med kit and   
got out of the machine. He ran over to the two and when he saw Slash, he stopped.  
"Whoa! Look at your stomach, son! Is it internal bleeding or do you even know at all?"   
The pilot asked quizically.  
"Uh....here. You just get the other guys and our parents too - parents should be in the   
audience - and tell them to come here." Jam explained.  
"Roger!" The pilot headed down the last short stretch of track and down to the audience's   
seats at the far end. Jam waited for the pilot and at the same time, did his best to calm Slash.  
"Ow....ow-w-w, this h-hurts!!!" Slash stuttered, his breath puffing in sobs.  
"I know. It hurt with me too, but I know you can do it."   
Slash looked at Jam with teary eyes. "Really? Y-you mean it?"  
"A'course I mean it. Whaddya think, I'm just saying that to make you feel better?" Jam   
mused.  
"Maybe." Slash laughed a little, then winced in pain and started to cry softly.  
"Shhh. It's all right. The other guys and my parents and your parents and the pilot are all   
headed here right now. They'll be here shortly." Jam told him, then he looked up and saw a whole   
bunch of figures running their way. The Kids were in front, then the pilot was on the side, and the   
parents were in the back.  
"Slash!" Slash's mom, Sabrina, ran forward to see if her son was all right.   
"Ow-w-w-w!!!" Was all Slash could say before crying again.  
Sabrina panicked and looked at Jam. "Call the doctor - the same one that helped Jam. And  
hurry!!!" Jam nodded and asked the pilot if he could use his cell phone. The pilot nodded. Sabrina tried to do her best to calm Slash down so that Jam could inform the doctor of Slash's situation. They had to wait quite a while because Night Highway was a long while from the hospital, and from where Dr. Stephens worked it was just about a half-hour drive. While they waited Sabrina decided to get a jump on things.  
"All right, listen sweetie, while we're waiting for the doctor I'm - well, this might be   
embarassing for you but I'm going to help you out a little. Here - " She tried to take the lower half of   
Slash's snowboarding outfit off but Slash nonverbally protested by kicking his feet.  
"I know it's going to be a bit humiliating but we've got to get a headstart on this before the   
doctor gets here so he has less work to do. Besides, I have a blanket I can cover you up with." She told him. He whined and nodded in reluctant agreement.  
Sabrina got the blanket out and covered Slash up from the middle down and then took off   
the lower half of his outfit.   
"Oh my...!" She exclaimed.  
"What?" Asked Linda, who had arrived at the scene along with the others not too long ago.  
"It's not getting out the right way! I see the feet instead!" Sabrina said.  
The pilot, upon hearing this, realized why Slash's stomach was that size and got weirded out.   
"Uhh, hey lady, I don't mean to be mean but....is your son a hermaphrodite or something?" He asked.  
"Long story." Jam replied, covering his eyes.  
At this point, the sound of a car driving up was heard, and then not too much later after it   
was parked the doctor came running.  
"Phew! Just in time..." He panted.  
"I'll say!!! It's coming out the wrong way!!!" Sabrina said in a panicky tone.  
"It isn't? Oh dear. Let me have a look." He said. He took her place and looked.  
"This isn't good. Here, hand me my gloves, please." He told the nurse nearby. She handed  
him a pair of white surgical gloves. He put them on and said to Slash "this might be uncomfortable..."  
- and reached inside him where the baby cat Pokemon was exiting.  
"Uggghhh!" The pilot ran to the side of the straightway and puked. Jam and Tommy did the   
same. Nancy and Linda covered their eyes and made disgusted noises.  
When the three guys were done being sick and the two girls had uncovered their eyes, the   
doctor had finished turning the kitten pocket monster around so it was facing the right way for   
delivery - head first, as it should have been - and gave the gloves to the nurse so she could throw   
them away.  
"Now that that's fixed, I need you to muster up all the strength you have and give this little   
creature some air." The doctor said to Slash.  
Everybody winced and/or plugged their ears when Slash pushed. He screamed so loud and   
so shrill that it must have reached 90 decibels.  
The doctor stuck his finger in his ear and moved it around a bit. "That's good, that's good.   
Try it again."  
Again with the plugged ears, wincing, and Slash's screaming.  
"Great, that was just great! You're doing fine. Just a few more goes at it and it's all over."  
Ditto with the screaming scenario.  
"All right, we're almost there!"  
Once again with the scenario.  
"Let's try it again!"  
And yet again.  
"You're almost done!"  
And again.  
"We're almost there!"  
And again.  
"You can do it!"  
And one last time.....  
"One more!!! This is it!!!"  
One last time Slash practically broke all the windows around him as he gave it every single   
microscopic bit of strength in him.......  
'M-mew........mew.........mew........'  
"Oh, it's so adorable!" Sabrina cooed.  
The doctor brought out a small soft blanket and wrapped it around the little kitten creature.  
"Huh? That isn't like any cat Pokemon I've ever seen before..." Jam wondered.  
This little cat had silky pure-white fur, pretty glittering blue eyes, a fluffy tail and pink   
underneath it's white furred paws.  
"Let me borrow that." The doctor said, pointing to the helicopter pilot's Pokedex. The pilot   
handed it over. The doctor pressed the 'Identify' button.  
"Yu-Kitten. An Ice Feline Pokemon. It's name comes from the Japanese word 'yuki'   
meaning 'snow.' It's white fur contains millions of ice crystals. Petting it for prolonged periods of   
time will give you frostbite."  
The doctor closed the Pokedex and gave it back to the pilot.  
"This is amazing." The doctor said. "Yu-Kitten is an extremely rare Pokemon. I've heard its  
name mentioned before but I've never seen one."  
"Yu-Kitten? Wow......whaddya know, a new discovery." Jam laughed.  
Slash didn't even get to laugh. He was still pooped from all the work. The doctor handed   
him the little white cat wrapped in the blanket.  
"Well, congratulations indeed, it's a girl, just like Jam's." The doctor said.  
"I wanted a boy. Oh well...." Slash thought.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Sabrina asked Slash.  
"I still hurt." He mumbled.  
"I'll give you some medicine. Then we can start the race again once the pain's all gone." The   
doctor said to Slash.  
"All right. Mom, can you look after......" he stopped. He forgot to make up a name for his   
little cat-kid.  
"What?" Sabrina asked. "Look after what?"  
Slash suddenly remembered what the pilot's Pokedex said about the meaning of its name.  
"Yuki." He said. "Can you look after Yuki while I finish the race?"  
"Of course." She said and smiled.  
"Yuki." Jam said to himself. "That means snow, doesn't it? He picked a good name."  
After Slash was given some painkillers and the pilot resumed his watch over the course in his   
helicopter (and after the parents went back to the audience stands and the doctor went home), the   
race resumed. Since there was only 2 laps to go, everyone managed to pull through with enough   
energy left, and the audience cheered them on the whole way, from the very start to the point they   
crossed the finish line.  
  
And you know who won the championship and took the gold trophy home?  
  
Slash did. 


End file.
